Raphael Tobit Kestler
Raphael Tobit Kestler is an ArknAngel, as well as the secondary turned main protagonist of MedBoy789. Story Origin Raphael had been the first Arkn procreated from the Third Arkn, Abaddon. Abaddon was a strict father, who had not been around to watch after Raphael. In order to make up for this, he had another child, Asmodeus, so that Raphael would not be alone most of the time. Raphael eventually participated in the Arkn/Dekn wars and became a teacher to Ellpagg, had King Uriel as his commanding officer, and befriended Raziel. He eventually earned the title The Crusader and reigned as a champion throughout the battlefields, eventually finding a love for battle. Prior to his brothers betrayal of the Arkn, Ellpagg's damnation into The Infernous, Uriel's defection, and after realizing that he did not support the Arkn cause, Raphael disappeared from The Golden City. Upon disappearing, he possessed Alex Winter in an attempt to find Uriel, only to learn he has yet to meet him. Raphael provided him information on Dr. Ellis, and departed to presumably his guarded human, Tobit Kestler. Tobit Kestler Tobit Kestler (AKA Diamonds) was a only child with wealthy parents finding his place in life. His father, who was a doctor, asked him to make logs of his dreams before his departure, and shortly after his mother left as well, he began making them. He describes dreams that seem to be significant memories to Raphael, such as one from Raphael's childhood, involving him playing on a beach with his younger brother, Asmodeus. As the dreams got more severe, Tobit began seeing odd things, such as a dog he did not own, and a beaked figure in his hallway. He also found that his eyesight (which had previously required him to wear glasses) had somehow been corrected). Eventually, the apocalypse began in Tobit's timeline. He was outside his house at the moment it began, and found himself teleported to a field miles from home. After a day of travelling with a group of other people (none of whom survived), Tobit made it back to his house. In time, Raphael appeared and explained that Tobit's parents had abandoned the timeline because they knew the apocalypse was coming. He promised to rescue Tobit, and the two of them escaped from his house. Sometime later, they converged, becoming a single being known as Raphael Tobit Kestler (in whom the human and Arkn thoughts and personalities co-existed). Michael's Camera Raphael appears in (2) Has been upset, reading what seems to be a book on a round table. Upon seeing Michael Knight, he informs him he is trying to catch up on his magic and asks if he can assist him. Michael responds that he is having a relapse and needs assistance. Rather than helping him, Raphael sends him away, leaving him to his relapse. MedBoy789 Season 1 In MedBoy789, he is foreshadowed ever since the video All Apologies. In this video, Tobias spaces out for nearly five minutes. This was a recurring thing that kept happening to Tobias, and as it kept happening his eyes would begin to turn green. In Dreams Beyond Reality, Raphael introduces himself as "The Crusader", makes his introduction after saving Tobias from having his dreams harvested by a lurker. He is seen wielding a staff as he did in Life's a glitch. He claims that he was the one who saved Tobias from the entity in encounter, and that hes also been saving him for a long time. He informs Tobias that he must be bait in order to kill the lurker attacking him. When Tobias wakes up, Bobo leads him to the lurker, which begins to drain his energy. However, The Crusader takes over and implicatively kills the lurker. The Crusader says "You're welcome" before departing the following day. The Crusader reappears to Toby explaining what he is and why he is here, however, he decides to conceal his name. He makes him drink absinthe to calm him down before saying that he had been out of the field for sometime due to his disagreements with the other Arkn. He also says that his dog is a host for "The Guilted One", and if he is hostile toward Toby, he will "seal the deal." He tells Toby what a Lurker is, and tells him that he is being followed by a group of rogue Skethe. While explaining this, one enters the house. Following this, The Crusader uses his staff to teleport Toby to his room before departing. While Toby is passed out drunk, The Crusader and Malek seem to have a conversation about settling an agreement, however, Malek claimed he has one condition on behalf of it. The Crusader returns and says that he has learned what the rogue Skethe want, and he is going to have to kill them all. He hunts down the shadow Skethe that had stolen Toby's cell phone, however, after encountering it, it attaches itself to Toby. The Crusader is forced to expel the Skethe at the risk of killing Toby, with successful results. The Crusader informs Toby that he is going to exterminate the rest of the Skethe, to which Toby is horrified at hearing this. Toby asks if there is another way, to which The Crusader doesn't respond. A couple days pass, and Toby is panicking because of all the Skethe The Crusader had slain. The Crusader then commands Toby to get into the pool in order to kill the final aqua Skethe, to which Toby declines. The Crusader then hits Toby and reveals his own name to be Raphael, and he informs Toby that everything may go back to normal if he complies. Season 2 After Raphael kills the Aqua Skethe, now reverted to a fish due to its demise, he orders Tobias to burn it. Upon doing this, a storm occurs and Tobias meets Asmodeus. Following Tobias and Asmodeus' conversation, Tobias demands to know Raphael's history. Raphael explained that The Arkn were initially going to wipe out humanity, a race that he had been healing, following this, he had lost his fellow Arkn over time until he was the only remaining ArknAngel that hadn't been concealed into a human form. Tobias mocks the fact that he's called the healer, to which Raphael responds by stabbing Tobias' hand and then proceeding to heal it. Following Raphael's leave, Tobias calls him a hypocrite. After some time passes, Raphael returns and explains to Tobias that its only natural for him to have to fight and/or kill someone in time. He mentions his time fighting alongside Uriel and The Knight as examples. Raphael warns for future reference to find the need to do this soon. Raphael took extreme precautions to try and make Tobias somewhat battle ready, and eventually revealed to him that Tobias is to become a representative for neutrality. However, Asmodeus begins threatening and granting Tobias nightmares in order to make him a representative for The Dekn. Prior to Raphael facing Asmodeus, he meets Elius, who claims to be the son of Asmodeus and has the intent of wiping out the Arkn and Dekn. After Elius goes off to battle the Skethe, Raphael goes to Asmodeus and informs him of this ordeal, to which Asmodeus seems to be as surprised as he was that Elius had appeared. The two get into a heated argument about their past, and in the midst of it, Tobias goes missing. Asmodeus leaves, and Raphael is left with concern. With Tobias missing, Raphael confesses to the viewers that he had been manipulating Tobias to turn into a prophet, and that he is merged with another incarnation of him named Tobit Kestler, to whereas they are the same person. Raphael claims hes going to document to the channel because this is what Tobias would do, and proceeds to tear into another reality to investigate a suspect of Tobias' dissapearance, to where he talks to a closet in the reality he leaps to. Quotes Powers & Abilities * Accelerated Healing * Conjuring Praevakator * Marksmanship * Spiritual Force Manipulation * Teleportation * Telekinesis Gallery RaphSymbol.png|Raphael's Sigil. RaphAlex.png|Raphael possessing Alex Winter. Crusader.jpg|Raphael as he appears in Life's a glitch. Crusader1.jpg|Raphael as he appears in Dreams Beyond Reality. TheCrusader.jpg|Raphael in his Arkn form. RaphaelMC.png|Raphael as he appears in (2) has been upset RaphaelTobitKestler.jpg|Raphael reveals to be converged with Tobit Kestler. RaphaelACFW.png|Raphael as he appears in III. AzraelMeetsUpWithRaph.jpg|Raphael meets Azrael the ArknAngel. RaphFace.jpg|Raphael after his second conversation with Azrael. Category:Characters (Universe A) Category:Arkn Category:The Reality Canon Category:The WinterVerse Category:Arknza Category:Warminds Category:Joys Category:The War Chronicles Category:Arknthology Act I Category:Arknthology Act II Category:Arknthology Act III Category:Characters Category:Arkn (Universe A) Category:Humans Category:Arknthology